Love is a Battlefield Nelena
by hayleemay123
Summary: Selena and Demi are Best Friends. They have been best friends for the longest time. Miley used to be their friend until she joined the cheerleading squad, and of course Miley is dating Nick, the captain and quarterback of the football team.
1. Chapter 1

**Love is a Battlefield (a nelena story)**

**Starring:Selena Gomez, Nick Jonas, Demi Lovato, and Miley Cyrus**

**Episode 1 - Smoothies**

Selena: Ugh! I hate school!

Demi: I know, so do I. I mean what's the point? I'm never going to dissect another frog in the future!

(Both Laugh)

Selena: (Slows her laughter) Speaking of frogs, here comes Miley and her posse.

Demi: (turns around to look) Oh great.

(Demi turns back to Selena and starts talking again. As Miley is coming down the hallway she purposely runs into Selena causing her to drop all her books.)

Miley: Excuse me! Stay out of my way! (her posse sticks up their noses and continues following Miley)

Selena: (bends down to pick up her books) Remind me again why we were friends with her?

Demi: (bends down to help) I really don't know.

Selena: (standing up) Hey do you want to go to Pinkberry tonight?

Demi: Sure! Let's say seven.

(Bell Rings)

(Both go separate ways)

(Later that night at Pinkberry)

Selena: (walks in and sees Demi in line and walks over to her) Hey

Demi: Hey! I was worried you weren't coming!

Selena: Well I'm here!

(Both laugh)

(They get their Pinkberries , sit down, and start eating)

Selena: Oh great. Look who's here. Miley and Nick with all of their jock friends.

(Rolls eyes)

Miley: Hey Selena. Love your outfit. Did you get it at Ugly R Us? (Her posse laughs)

Selena: No, I got it at your mom's clothing store.

Miley: (gasps) Well maybe this will make it look better! (grabs Selena's Pinkberry and throws it on her) Perfect! (laughs and leaves)

Demi: Miley. Just get out of here. (grabs napkins and starts to help Selena) Let me run to the bathroom and get more. (Runs to the bathroom)

(Nick comes over)

Nick: Are you ok?

Selena: Do I look ok to you?

Nick: Uh sorry.....I don't think we've met. I'm Nick.

Selena: Selena.

Nick: What school do you go to?

Selena: Uh Nick. I go to the same school you do.

Nick: Oh, I've never seen you there.

Selena: (mutters) your not the first.

(Demi comes rushing in with a bunch of paper towels and gives half to Nick)

Nick: You got some right on the side of your mouth. Here I'll get it for you. (starts to wipe it off but slows down as they both look deeply in eachother's eyes)

Miley: Nick! We're going to be late for the movie!

Nick: Um....Uh.....I-I gotta go. Talk to you later at school?

Selena: Sure (smiles)

Nick: (smiles back) Bye

Selena: Bye (takes a deep breath then lets it out) C'mon Demi. Let's go home.

(They Leave)

(At Selena's House)

Demi: So.....

Selena: So what?

Demi: C'mon I saw you and Nick! You totally like him!

Selena: What? Are you crazy???

Demi: No, but you are..........for Nick!!!

Selena: (Throws a pillow at Demi) Shut up! I do not like like him!

Demi: whatever

(Doorbell rings)

Selena: Who could be here so late?

Demi: I dunno go find out and answer it!

Selena: (Gets up and answers the door)

**Who was at the Door?**

**Find out in the next episode of LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love is a Battlefield (a nelena story)**

**Episode 2 - Does he like her?**

Selena: (opens the door) Nick??? Wha-wha-what are YOU doing here?

Nick: I just wanted to come and see if.....um...you were ok.....

Selena: I'm fine. Do you want to come in?

Nick: (looks both ways outside to see if anyone is watching) uh...sure.

Selena: Demi is here also.

Nick: Ok, cool. Ok listen. Miley isn't usually like this-

Selena: Believe me. That wasn't bad for Miley.

Nick: Oh....

Demi: Sel, who was at the doo- Nick???

Nick: Hey.....Demi right?

Demi: Yea

Nick: Sorry I came uninvited.

Selena: No it's totally fine. We were just about to watch a movie. Do you want to watch it with us?

Nick: Sure! What movie?

Selena: We were thinking.."A Walk to Remember"

Nick: A chick flick? I was thinking "Die Hard 2" or something.

(Sel and Demi laugh)

Demi: Well the dude (points to Nick) is out numbered by the chicks. (points to herself and Selena) (snickers)

Nick: (puts up his hands like he's under arrest) I give up!

(Sel and Demi laugh)

Demi: I'll put in the movie.

Selena: Ok (Sits on the couch) C'mon Nick. You can sit down. (pats the couch)

Nick: Ok. (Sits by Selena)

Demi: Sees Nick and Selena) I'm gonna lie down on the smaller couch.

Selena: (Gives Demi a "What are you thinking now?" look) Ok.....

Demi: (Gives Selena a "Nothing!" look, grabs a blanket, and presses play)

(Half way through the movie)

Nick: Look, Demi's asleep.

Selena: Haha! K, shh. This is the saddest part.

Nick: Ok. (fixes his eyes on the TV)

Selena: (wipes at the tears coming down her cheek) (sniffles)

Nick: (looks at Selena and puts his arm around her) You were right, this is really sad.

Selena: (Leans her head on Nick's shoulder) (sniffles again) Yea

Nick: (Grabs the blanket next to him, drapes it on top of Selena, and continues watching the movie.)

Selena: (glances at Nick, smiles, snuggles against his shoulder, and slowly closes her eyes)

Nick: (glances at Selena, smiles, and shuts his eyes too)

(Next Morning)

Selena: (wakes up lying in the same position she fell asleep in) (Looks at nick and closes her eyes, then she opens her eyes wide. Thinks "He has a girlfriend!!!") (Gets up and goes in the kitchen to make breakfast.)

Demi: (slowly wakes up) (sleepily) I smell bacon......!

Selena: Wow, your senses are great when your half asleep!

Demi: (giggles) (glances at Nick) Oh my gosh! He's still here!!!

Selena: Um......yea... (blushes slightly)

Demi: Details?!?!

Nick: (slowly wakes up) Details on what?

Demi: Um.....uh......the movie!

Nick: Oh, well it was very...(looks at Selena) sad.

Selena: (blushes)

Nick: (looks at his watch) School starts in an hour so I better run. (gets up) Talk to you guys at school?

Demi: Yea see you there.

Nick: See ya Demi. (smiles) Later Selena.

Selena: (blushes) Later.

(Nick Leaves)

Demi: Yea I better go too. See ya at school. Bye.

Selena: Later Demi.

(Demi Leaves)

Selena: And that's my queue to get ready. (goes upstairs)

(at school)

Nick: (comes up behind Selena and covers her eyes.) Guess who?

Selena: (Turns around and playfully hits him) Stop it!

Nick: (leans up against the lockers) That movie last night was good.

Selena: yea

Miley: (walks up) Hey Nicky!!!! (gives Selena a dirty look) Hey Smellena.

Nick: Miley, c'mon. Don't be rude.

Miley: (starts to laugh histarically) C'mon Nick! It's just Selena!

Nick: Yea and Selena happens to be my friend.

Selena: Really?

Nick: (Turns to Selena) Yea, totally! (They lock eyes until Miley interupts)

Miley: C'mon Nick! (Grabs his hand and drags him off)

Nick: Um....Talk to you later, Selena?

Selena: (giggles) yea

Nick: (smiles and turns to Miley)

Selena: (lets out a sigh and walks to class)

(With Nick and Miley)

Nick: Um.....Miley?

Miley: Yea babe?

Nick: I need to tell you something, but I don't think your gonna like it.

**What does Nick need to tell Miley???**

**Find out in the next episode of LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love is a Battlefield (a nelena story)**

**Starring: Nick Jonas, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus, and**

**Joe Jonas**

**Episode 3 - part 1**

Nick: I need to tell you something, but I don't think your going to like it.

Miley: (confused) What do you need to tell me?

(Bell Rings)

Miley: Just tell me after school. Bye! (kisses him on the cheek)

Nick: Um....Uh.....psh.....ugh!!!!!! (walks to class in frustration)

(After School)

Nick: (runs up to Miley) Miley, what I wanted to tell you was.....

Miley: Sorry gotta run! Cheerleading practice! (shakes pom poms in Nick's face) Bye! (skips off)

Nick: Ugh!!!! (walks off)

(Later that night)

Nick: (text) Miley, can I tell you now?

Billy Ray Cyrus: (text) Sorry, Miley lost her phone privelages

Nick: UGH!!!!

(Next day at School)

Miley: So Nick what did you-

Nick: (grabs Miley by the shoulders and shakes her once or twice) MILEY!! WE'RE THROUGH!

Miley: (confused and shocked) WHAT?!?!?!

Nick: Uh....yea. We're over, Miley.

Miley: But, we're supposed to be together! Your captain of the football team and I'm captain of the cheerleading squad!!!!! We're-

Nick: (practically yells) There's someone else! (storms off)

Miley: S-S-S- SOMEONE ELSE?! Well in that case I'm gonna find out who!! (struts down the hallway)

(At Selena's Locker)

Demi: C'mon you totally like him!!!!

Selena: Well he's cute and all but I think he just wants to be friends. I mean he has a girlfriend!

Nick: (comes up only hearing the part about the girlfriend) Who has a girlfriend??

Demi: You (points to Nick)

Selena: (hits demi) DEMI!!!

Nick: Actually not anymore.

Selena and Demi: YOU BROKE UP WITH MILEY?!?!?!?!?!

Nick: ........yep.......

Demi: Wow! That's insane!!! She's always been the dumpER not the dumpEE!!!!!

Nick: yea I know. So what are you guys doing tonight?

Selena: Nothin

Demi: Family reunion

Nick: Well then Selena, do you wanna come over and have a movie night?

Selena: Sure!!

Nick: Do you want me to come get you?

Selena: um.....sure!

Nick: Ok, pick you up around 7:30.

Selena: Sounds great

Nick: ok, bye (leaves)

(they all go to class)

(At Selena's house)

Selena: Are you sure this outfit is cute?

Demi: Yes! Major!

Selena: Ok, hey I thought you had a family reunion?

Demi: well........uh........

Selena: Demi!!!! You Lied!!!

Demi: Sorry! It's just you and Nick are so cute together!!!!!!

Selena: Demi!!!

Demi: C'mon Sel, you know you like him!! Tell me the truth!

Selena: I don't!

Demi: SELENA!

Selena: K, fine I do! You happy?

Demi: I knew it!!!

Selena: Just don't tell him ok?

Demi: I know I know ......ok

(Doorbell rings)

Selena: He's here! Get out of here!

Demi: Well!!

Selena: He thinks your at a family reunion! Go out the back door!

Demi: Oh yea! K, see ya later! And good luck on your date!

Selena: It's not a date!!!!!

(Selena answers the door)

Selena: Hey Nick!

Nick: Hey Sel! you look great!

Selena: (blushes) Thanks

Nick: ok , lets go!

Selena: ok!

(Nick's House)

Nick: So what movie do you wanna watch?

Selena: (shrugs her shoulders) I don't know.

Joe: (comes in) Hey Nick! (sees selena) Oh uh hi! You must be Miley. I'm Joe.

Nick: Joe, this is actually Selena.

Joe: Oh, sorry.

Selena: It's ok, I'm glad I'm not Miley.

(All laugh)

Nick: Actually I broke up with Miley today.

Joe: Oh (looks at Selena) So.... are you Nick's new girlfriend?

Selena: (laughs) No! I'm just Nick's friend! (thinks: I wish we were more though)

Joe: Oh, sorry.

Selena: It's ok

Nick: (Give Joe a look that says "Get out of here!")

Joe: Well , I guess I'll go upstairs....It was nice meeting you Selena! (runs upstairs)

Selena: You too! bye. (turns to Nick) So what do you wanna watch?

Nick: Um......I dunno you can choose.

Selena: Ok. (goes and looks at all the movies) I've already seen all of them.

Nick: Oh.....have you had dinner yet?

Selena: (confused) no.....why?

Nick: Well.....I was wondering if you......uh.......wanted to go get a bite to eat.

Selena: (stands up) I'd love to!!

Nick: Ok, c'mon!

(In the car)

Nick: (while driving) So where do you wanna eat?

Selena: I dunno (pauses) Suprise me!

Nick: (smiles) Ok.

**Where will Nick take Selena ?**

**Find out next in LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD**


End file.
